New Year Kisses
by Lost Flame
Summary: Akiko explains to Philip that you are suppose to "kiss the person you care most about at the stroke of midnight to ensure that the bond between you doesn't weaken over the next 12 months." Philip does just that. Shotaro/Philip and Terui/Akiko


Title: New Year Kisses  
Author: LostFlame  
Fandom: Kamen Rider W  
Warning: Slash (Shotaro/Philip): Don't like? Simple, don't read.

Philip couldn't help but smile as his eyes once again scanned the familiar faces that filled the small detective agency. Another year had come to an end and to celebrate Akiko had insisted on holding a party and inviting basically everyone they still had contact with; a plan that was ready approved by Shotaro and himself. He laughed as he saw Santa-chan yelling at Queen and Elizabeth as they changed the channel on the television from the annual Kohaku Utagassen programming they had been watching to the Johnny's Entertainment year end countdown concert. Queen just glared at him and made a snide comment about his age before joining Elizabeth in singing along with the pop idols. The Watchmen was taking photos on his phone of the dancing and singing girls, who were all too happy to pose and smile for their fan. Akito was having a heated argument with Detective Makura, a slipper with the words "Holiday Spirit" raised menacingly over her head. Many others were either having much quieter conversation amongst themselves or were, like Philip, just enjoying watching their friends make a sceptical themselves.

Several moments later all activity was halted by a loud exclamation from Akiko, who had turned her attention to the television and was pointed anxiously at the timer that had appeared in the bottom right hand corner of the screen: three minutes and counting till the new year. Akiko was looking around frantically for something before she finally settled on Philip and hurried over.

"Have you seen Ryuu?" Her eyes continued to scan the crowd though the question as obviously directed at Philip.

When Philip replied that he hadn't, he could see Akiko's frown increase and her hands begin to wring, her eyes never stopping their search for her husband. He could understand her anxiety about not knowing the police detective's whereabouts but Terui was capable of taking care of himself and he hadn't been missing for all that long. Similarly he may worry about Shotaro but he knew the other man could hold his own in a fight, and knew if something were to happen the detective would call him. "Why?" Philip couldn't help but ask.

Akiko's eyes left the crowd of old friends and clients for only a moment to smile at Philip. "Because you are suppose to kiss the person you care most about at the stroke of midnight to ensure that the bond between you doesn't weaken over the next 12 months." Akiko had a dreamy look on her face as she recounted the tradition. When she remembered her current problem however, the frown returned, "Now if only I could find my husband."

As if on cue, the door to the detective agency door opened to reveal Terui and Shotaro with their arms full of drinks and snacks. Forgetting about Philip all together, Akiko stormed over to the two men, slapping Shotaro on the head with one of her infamous green slippers and yelling "You're late!"

"Akiko!" Never one to back down from a fight with the agency 'chief' Shotaro was quick to recover and yell back, "You were the one who sent us out to get refreshments to begin with."

"Yes, but no one asked you to take so long." Akiko countered. She may have tried to continue the argument if it weren't for the Watchmen's quick announcement of '30 seconds!'

Shotaro just smiled at the couple and Akiko completely ignored him in favour of cuddling into her husband's side. Placing the bags of food on a counter for later, the half-boiled detective grabbed two plastic cups of champagne from the table and walked over to stand next to Philip. He held one of the fake champagne glasses out to his partner, who took it with a smile of gratitude.

Together they turned to watch their friends scurry, everyone trying to grab a glass and stand so they could see the countdown in the corner of the screen. A few people had begun counting from 'twenty' but by the time the little yellow numbers reached 'ten' the rest of the party had joined in.

"Five!" they all called. Philip looked over at his partner and the smile he saw made his own smile grow just that much more.

"Two!" Philip laughed at himself when he looked and saw that Terui and Akiko were already sharing their first kiss. He couldn't really begrudge the girl though; he knew how much she cared about the other man.

"One! Happy New Year!" The rest of the room called in union. Everyone raised their cups and the ones who were close enough to either other clicking their plastic glasses before downing the liquid inside.

"Happy New Year, partner," Shotaro smiled at the genius, his voice cool and relaxed, with none of the airs he sometime adopted for clients or when he was trying to appear 'hard-boiled'. Living with Philip and being half of Kamen Rider W meant that Shotaro was fairly used to the weird and unexpected. That did not mean, however, that he was in any way prepared for the response he received: a soft press of lips against his own. Apparently no one else had expected it either, as they heard a collection of "ehh?" and "whats", as well as the distinctive sound of the Watchmen's cellphone's camera shuddering.

None of this seemed to bother Philip, however, who when pulled back from the kiss, smiled up at Shotaro and replied with a casual "Happy New Year, Shotaro."

Shotaro was too shocked to even ask what had just happened and was thankfully saved the trouble by Elizabeth rushing up and asking just that. "Philip?" She had a disappointed whine in her voice, "what was that just now?"

Philip seemed confused, cocking his head to one side. "But Akiko said that you were suppose to kiss the person you care about most at midnight," he trailed off, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

Akiko had come over at this point and had the decency to blush as she released that her words had been misunderstood by the genius. "I meant a person you love, Philip. Not just a friend."

This did not seem to solve Philip's confusion. "But I do love Shotaro." He stated as if this were a fact that everyone should already be aware of. Once again surprised gasp and questions filled the room. Shotaro, however, didn't seem shocked at this declaration, as if he expected the statement that followed. "And I love Terui and Akiko. You all are my family."

Shotaro released a short nose laugh, not really finding that answer at all funny or surprising. Elizabeth and Queen, on the other hand, as well as a few of the other people in the room, broke out into various degrees of laughter.

"Not that kind of love," Queen informed him, in a matter of fact voice. "The person you kiss someone at midnight should be someone you love romantically."

"Yeah," Elizabeth cut in, "they should be your other half and make you smile whenever they are near. Someone you always think about when they aren't nearby and someone you worry about when you don't know where they are and if they are okay." She had adopted the same dreamy look Akiko had worn earlier when she was talking about kissing Terui at midnight.

"Someone who even when everything else is going wrong you know will always be there and as long as that person is there, you know you can get through anything." Queen continued. Her voice did not adopt the dreamy air that Elizabeth's did but her smile showed that she had thought long and hard on this matter. "Someone who when you see them, their very presence makes you happy. And when they are happy, you are happy."

"And vice versa. Someone who you cannot imagine life without. Someone who you know would do anything for you and will care about you unconditionally no matter what happens." Elizabeth ends.

Philip listened patiently to their description of love, nodding thoughtfully. "I see." The fore finger of is his right hand rested on his chin for a moment as he thought over all that he was told. Philip noticed that Shotaro's smile had taken on a slightly sad edge to it and wondered if it was just his imagination. If not he could ask about it later, he knew Shotaro wouldn't want to talk about it in front of so many people.

Instead he turned back to the girls, "But that is how I feel about Shotaro."

"It is?" Queen and Elizabeth were the first to ask the question, but it was parroted by many of the other guests. Akiko and Terui also look surprised, though not nearly as much. They had joked between the two of them but they had never expected it to be true.

"It is?" This time it is Shotaro who asked. Unabashedly, Philip looks back at his partner, smiles and nods. "Are you sure?" Philip nods again, not completely understanding why this would be a shock to anyone. They had been through so much together, been together so long and honestly he could not image life without Shotaro. He may not have known what this feeling was, had just assumed it a familial love because that was what he was used to, but what he did know was that it had been there for a long time. The sad edge to Shotaro's smile was gone now and he was beaming. "Then a new year's kiss should be more like this," one of the detective's hands was suddenly resting on Philip's lower back and his pulling him close. This kiss lasted longer than their first and was more than just lips touching lips, but it stayed well within the public decency arena.

Philip smiled into the kiss when he heard Elizabeth complain how unfair the whole situation was. "All the hot men are either taken or gay," she cried, indicating no doubt to Terui and then to them.

"What about us?" The Watchman and Makura asked hopefully.

Elizabeth stopped pouting for only a moment, "I said 'hot' men." Her face returned to its earlier pout and she happily accepted Queen's reassuring hug. Thankfully Queen was able to convince her friend to join her in singing along with the Johnny's Entertainment countdown again and Elizabeth was soon distracted from her sorrows, occasionally arguing with a few of the other girls present over who is hotter or arranging karaoke dates with new friends.

In no time at all the room has returned to its previous joyous state. A number of people came up to them over the night to wish them a happy new year and to congratulate them on their new romance. Santa-chan even gave them a very embarrassing present of lube and condoms which caused Shotaro to blush and stutter and everyone else to laugh.

Around 2 a.m. people started to leave. Many heading to shrines to make their first wish of the new year while a few other decided they were too drunk and tired and were just going to head home. Akiko and Terui were the last to leave, after helping Philip and Shotaro clean up the agency. To be accurate, Terui helped clean up while Akiko slept on the couch. It was nearly 3:30 before they decided that it was good enough and they could leave the rest for morning.

"Congrats, you guys." Terui told them as they sipped on coffee they police detective had made; a small pot to sober and warm everyone up before bed. Philip looked at Terui as he watched his wife sleep on the couch, saw in his face a look he had seen Shotaro wear before when looking at him. Part of him wondered how he had missed it up until now.

"You really love her, don't you?" The question had left Philip's mouth before he can stop it and he knew it's a silly question. Of course Terui loved Akiko, he had married her just a few months ago. All the same the question brought a smile to Terui's face, even as his lips form the familiar words, "Don't ask me questions."

After Shotaro almost ended up with a black eye trying to wake Akiko, Terui volunteered just to carry her out. Shotaro ends up calling a taxi for the couple once they agree that there was no way Akiko would be able to ride on the back of the motorcycle tonight. When they taxi arrived they say their goodbyes and Philip held the door open for Terui as he left, his arms full of his unconscious bride.

Philip closed the door behind the happy couple. Smiling he returned to Shotaro's side, "Happy New Year," he said again. Somehow is sounded different in the suddenly quiet room.

"Happy New Year," he replied leaning in and giving Philip another peck on the lips. He smiled for a second before turning serious. "Are you really okay with this? I mean, I know you said that you though what you felt was romantic love and all but…" Shotaro trailed off, suddenly uncertain.

Philip smiled at the usually out spoken detective. "Isn't the whole idea of romantic love finding someone who completes you? Finding your 'other half'?" Shotaro nodded, not necessarily understanding the point of the question. "And what are we? The two of us together…"

Shotaro smiled as he finishes, "…are one Kamen Rider."

"Body and soul, two people who need each other to be whole." Philip was the one who leaned in this time for the kiss. It was soft and sweet and held the promise not just of 12 more months of joy, but of years and decades full of joy, laughter and affection.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. As always review are welcome, though not required. Still they are a great way of showing your love for Kamen Rider and for Shotaro/Philip.

This is actually the third Kamen Rider W fanfic I have started, and somehow the first I have finished. Hopefully I will manage to finish and post the others soon. (~_~;)


End file.
